


Память

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Без любви можно вполне сносно жить. Без головы же трудновато.





	Память

**Author's Note:**

> драбблы написаны по словам-ключам из сообщества 1дно предложение (http://www.diary.ru/~1sentence/p99254954.htm), правило "тема - предложение" нарушено, я просто брала слова в основу драббла.

В тронном зале пусто, потому что Ирацибета прогнала всех рыб и лягушек. Надоеды и глупцы, только и умеют, что угождать, лебезить, квакать постоянно, действуя на нервы. Из гордости Ирацибета не смела признаться хотя бы себе самой, что скучала по общению куда сильнее, чем по отцу с матерью. Став королевой, она ни с кем не могла поговорить по душам. Придворные ловили каждое слово, но ничерта не слышали и не понимали, слуги шарахались. А Стейн, её милый и преданный Стейн, когда она обнимала его, становился таким каменным и холодным, что хотелось разреветься прямо на груди с засушенной розой в петлице.

Глупости, сказал бы какой-нибудь доброхот, не следует зацикливаться на прошлом, вспоминать былое, когда впереди ждёт столько хорошего! Ирацибета показала бы ему, учтиво проводив на балкон, пруд, затянутый грязью, тиной и отрубленными головами. Она провела бы его по коридорам замка, больше похожего на лабиринт, и дала послушать стоны и мольбы провинившихся слуг, которых подготавливали к ужину. Ирацибета любила тарталетки со свежими листьями и лягушачьей икрой. У них очень нежный вкус.

Впереди не ждало ничего хорошего, ведь прошлое вцепилось в Ирацибету бледными пальчиками милой младшей сестрёнки. Эти пальцы Ирацибета уже вечность пыталась оторвать, отрубить, перегрызть зубами, не боясь, что и так алое платье зальёт кровью. Сестрёнка держала крепко и повторяла, словно глупая заводная игрушка: “Это не я”.

Три слова, от которых у Ирацибеты пухла голова. Ещё, ещё больше! Пока голова не лопнет, разметав по тронному залу лягушачью икру. Чему там ещё быть, ну не мозгам же? По мнению подданных, которые наивно думали, что она не слышит, в голове у королевы, счастья ей и здоровья, была именно она. А ещё столько гнили, что хватило бы на вторую такую же, зловонную и гадкую. Нет, Ирацибета не жаждала любви народа и поклонения. Всё, чего она хотела — лёгкой памяти и покоя.

Без любви можно вполне сносно жить. Без головы же трудновато. 

Ирацибета одна сидела в тронном зале, прижимала пальцы к вискам и надеялась, что когда милый Бармаглотик убьёт бравного воина, её больше никто не посмеет обвинить в том, чего она не совершала.


End file.
